Leur cœur est un trésor
by Bibou
Summary: /!\ SPOILERS sur l'ensemble de la série /!\ Post saison 5, juste après l'explosion de la vieille armurerie. Est-il possible que les choses soient injustes à ce point ? Existe t-il un moyen de réparer ce qui n'est plus ? Bien que Haven soit débarrassée des phénomènes et de l'Éther, est-il possible qu'elle reste un peu... hors normes ?
1. 1

C'était un beau jour pour un enterrement.

Le mur de brumes s'était dissipé en même temps que la vieille armurerie s'était écroulée, des nuages qui obscurcissaient le ciel il n'y avait plus trace et, le vent de mer s'était calmé, permettant à la ville de se réchauffer un peu.

Il n'y avait que peu de personnes devant le simple cercueil de bois blanc : l'officiant, qui faisait son travail de façon neutre, un homme de haute stature à la mâchoire volontaire tenant une fillette par la main, une vieille dame au visage marqué par la tristesse, un homme grand et sec aux yeux d'un bleu saisissant. Un peu plus loin, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun foncé mal retenus en queue de cheval hésitait à s'avancer quand la vieille dame l'aperçut et lui fit signe d'avancer.

La rejoignant, la nouvelle arrivante prit le bras de la vieille légiste en silence.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, Ais. Ça manque cruellement de public, pour son dernier voyage.

\- … J'ai failli ne pas venir, tante Gloria. Je suis allée à plus d'enterrements ces dernières semaines que je ne souhaite en voir en tout une vie.

\- Je sais bien, ma chérie. Mais... le pauvre garçon méritait mieux que... ça.

Sourire intensément triste.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience. Et eux aussi.

Du menton, elle indique les deux hommes, qui parfois interrompent leur recueillement pour jeter des coups d'œil de droite et de gauche, comme espérant de nouveaux visiteurs pour le défunt. La plus jeune reprend la parole à mi-voix, amère :

\- Personne ne viendra. Même s'il a été réhabilité après la fin des phénomènes, même si Nathan, Dwight, Laverne et toi vous avez claironné partout qu'il a sciemment donné sa vie pour nous sauver... Même mort... Il a mauvaise réputation. … C'est injuste, tante Gloria.

\- Ma chérie... Il a tué des dizaines d'entre eux, des proches... alors...

\- Alors rien. Tu trouves ça normal toi ? Les frères Teagues ont donné leur vie. Audrey Parker a disparu. Duke est mort, et Nathan... [Rapide regard à l'intéressé] Nathan fait de son mieux, pour changer. Mais tu as vu sa tête ? … Alors, moi, l'égoïsme de cette ville, vraiment... [Elle secoue la tête] … j'en ai soupé.

Gloria resserre la main sur le bras de sa nièce pour tempérer son ire. Pendant que le cercueil descend, elle demande :

\- Et toi... tu es juste venue par.. justice ?

.. Non. Pas tout... pas tout à fait.

Le regard fixé sur le coffre de bois blanc qui disparaît lentement se trouble, et la jeune femme murmure :

\- Son cœur était un trésor. Si tu savais, tante Gloria, comme il les aimait, tous les deux ! Et combien ils l'aimaient ! Si tu avais pu voir... [cette fois-ci, c'est tout le visage qui se plisse, les larmes roulent sur les joues pâles] … combien il t'aimait alors... alors tu saurais pourquoi...

\- … Ma pauvre chérie...

La légiste prend Aisling dans ses bras, la serre contre elle, la berçant avec tendresse.

\- Toi... Toi, tu l'as vu, c'est ça ?

\- … Bien sûr.

\- Et ?

\- … Et j'ai vu son cœur se briser tant de fois... … Il mérite pas cet endroit désert et l'indifférence. C'est... c'est...

La vieille dame semble sur le point de poser une question, mais choisit le sage parti de se taire, continuant seulement de caresser le dos de sa nièce d'un mouvement circulaire et apaisant.

\- Tout va bien ?

La voix masculine qui pose cette question inquiète sépare les deux femmes. Pendant qu'Aisling reprend plus ou moins figure humaine, Gloria répond à Nathan :

\- Comme ça peut. Et toi ?

Un regard un peu flou... et un sourire courageux.

\- On fait aller. La vie... continue. … Aisling, tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- … Je suis désolée, Nathan. Je perds mes nerfs. C'est un tel... gâchis que...

La brune secoue la tête et fait demi-tour rapidement, marchant jusqu'à sa voiture en évitant de justesse de tomber, aveuglée par les larmes qui continuent de dévaler ses joues.

Elle laisse le soin à Gloria d'expliquer à Nathan et Dwight le pourquoi de sa sensibilité : après tout, même du temps des affections, c'est toujours ce que la légiste a fait. Et puis les deux hommes ont d'autres chats à fouetter.

Elle se laisse tomber dans sa voiture, pose son front sur le volant, lutte de longues minutes contre les larmes, et finit par se calmer.

Quand elle se relève pour mettre le contact, son regard est attiré, sur sa droite, par quelque chose qui n'a rien à faire là.

Quelqu'un, en fait.

Elle pousse un cri, et se décale brusquement, se tassant contre sa portière, sans toutefois avoir le réflexe de l'ouvrir. Les yeux exorbités, elle contemple l'homme qui lui adresse un sourire narquois.

\- … Duke ?


	2. 2

Les yeux exorbités, Aisling contemple l'homme qui lui adresse un sourire narquois.

\- … Duke ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- .. Ce... n'est pas possible ! Tu es...[Elle se tourne vers les personnes qui quittent le cimetière sans se presser] Enfin, tu es... mort, quoi. Étouffé. Pour le bien de la ville tout ça, sur ta propre idée... J'ai des hallus, ça y est ?

La jeune femme se frotte les yeux, regarde à nouveau vers l'homme qui lui souffle un baiser. Elle fronce les sourcils, mécontente.

\- Bon. Maintenant, ça suffit. Va t-en. Je n'ai pas été débarrassée d'une affection pour commencer à voir-des-gens-qui-sont-morts, hein. Aucune envie de finir mes jours au cabanon juste parce que je n'ai pas supporté que tu...

Elle s'interrompt.

\- Que je.. ? T'arrête pas en si bon chemin : elle devenait intéressante, ta phrase.

\- Rêve pas. … [Regard agacé] … Bon. Tu es quoi, au juste ? Un fantôme ? Une vue de mon esprit déboussolé ? Un résidu d'Éther ?

\- « Résidu d'Éther ». Charmant, comme insulte. [le nez de l'homme se plisse légèrement] … Je voudrais bien pouvoir répondre à ta question, mais.. je n'peux pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas, Crocker ?

Le ton acide fait lever les yeux au ciel -enfin, au toit de la voiture- à Duke.

\- Ma réputation me suit jusque dans la tombe à ce que je vois... [ses yeux sombres accrochent ceux d'Aisling quand il se penche vers elle] Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis, ni ce que je fais là. Je sais que je suis mort. Et je... je savais qu'il fallait que je t'attende là, dans ta voiture.

\- Comme un pervers notoire.

\- Comme un perv... Hé ! Non ! … Comme quelqu'un qui attend la fin de son propre enterrement.

Aisling serre les lèvres, et détourne le regard, fixant son volant.

\- … Désolée. … Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, alors ?

\- … Je n'sais pas. [Au regard indigné de la brune, Duke répond par un haussement d'épaules blasé] Tu sais, on s'habitue à n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa vie … Enfin. Sur sa non-vie, dans mon cas. Je suis ici pour une raison inconnue, je ne te veux.. rien à priori, sauf que... je crois qu'il faut que je reste avec toi...

\- Pas question !

Duke continue comme si aucune interruption n'avait eu lieu.

\- … ne serait-ce que parce que tu es la seule à me voir, donc je pense que ce sera plus sympa pour parler...

\- J'ai rien à te dire !

\- … et puis visiblement, je te manquais puisque tu es venue à mon enterrement...

\- Pour faire plaisir à Gloria !

\- … et que tu y as PLEURÉ.

Aisling ouvre la bouche pour argumenter... et la referme avec un claquement sec, foudroyant l'individu du regard. Duke éclate d'un rire bref.

\- Tu vois ? Tu ne trouves plus rien à dire : même mort, le charme de Duke Crocker fait toujours effet.

\- Arrête tes conneries !

La brune donne une brusque bourrade à l'homme... et sa main passe à travers celui-ci, ce qui la fait s'étaler de tout son long, DANS les genoux de son compagnon.

Bref moment de silence, puis la jeune femme couine et se re-recroqueville contre sa portière pendant que le « fantôme » lui jette un regard horrifié.

\- … Putain, refais jamais ça c'était... C'était hyper embarrassant.

\- Hé oh, le pire était pour moi, merde ! Je suis passée à travers tes cuisses, quoi. … Et puis j'en ai marre : je rentre chez moi. Je crois pas aux fantômes, tu es juste le fruit tout pourri de mon imagination fatiguée.

\- Tu sais que je vais venir avec toi, du coup ?

\- Je me doute. Mais si tu fermes ton clapet, ce devrait être supportable.

\- Je serai sage.

L'insupportable croise les mains sous sa nuque, pose les pieds sur le tableau de bord, et ferme les yeux, un sourire ironique vissé aux lèvres.

Quelques instants plus tard, Aisling rentre chez elle, suivie de son « invité ». Invité auquel, machinalement, elle claque la porte au nez.

Machinalement, aussi, Crocker traverse la porte. Aisling et lui se figent soudainement.

\- Merde. C'est comme quand...

Le fantôme verdit. Son visage habituellement tendu dans une expression arrogante se décompose, et il vacille. La jeune femme fait quelques pas vers lui, esquisse le geste de le retenir.

\- Non, non ! Pardon ! Désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te rappeler... ces moments-là.

Il l'arrête d'un geste sec.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Je me suis comporté comme un monstre. Je le sais et je... l'accepte. Fais-en autant.

Après un long regard, Aisling hoche la tête et laisse Duke dans l'entrée.

Son ami imaginaire la rejoint peu après, dans sa cuisine, et pose sa silhouette dégingandée sur un des tabourets. Il semble avoir récupéré et, après avoir examiné de façon curieuse la petite pièce, demande :

\- Ais ?

\- Mmmmh ?

\- … C'était quoi, ton affection.?

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument, pas, Crocker.

Le ton est définitif, et la jeune femme quitte le coin cuisine pour aller se rouler en boule sur le canapé avec son plat décongelé.

Évidemment, elle est suivie de près. L'homme se pose à ses côtés, son poids ne creusant pas du tout le canapé.

\- Allez : dis-moi ! Ça n'a plus d'importance, puisqu'elles sont toutes parties.

\- Va sucer des bites en Enfer, ok ?

Le brun feint de frissonner.

\- Je devrais déjà y être, en Enfer, et devine... [brutalement, il se penche vers elle, presque à la toucher s'il le pouvait] … je suis là.

Aisling le dévisage un instant : le front haut et sillonné de petites rides d'inquiétudes, les yeux vifs, le nez long et fin, les mâchoires nerveuses...

Elle soupire, vaincue.

\- Tu devrais le savoir, en tant que produit de mon imagination, mais... je... voyais... les liens entre les gens.

\- … Explique.

L'illusion reprend une posture plus détendue pendant que la brune réfléchit.


	3. 3

Musique écoutée pendant l'écriture du chapitre : watch?v=a4dc0OjFAw8&list=PLB389tjvlaEIXXPcVTsLTxWrhb-0prjAR&index=38

* * *

 _\- Tu devrais le savoir, en tant que produit de mon imagination, mais... je... voyais... les liens entre les gens._

 _\- … Explique._

 _L'illusion reprend une posture plus détendue pendant que la brune réfléchit._

\- Hé bien, disons que... chaque fois que quelqu'un éprouvait une émotion pour quelqu'un d'autre, j'en... j'en voyais le lien... sous forme physique. Comme un fil entre les gens. Plus il était gros, plus le lien était fort. En me concentrant, je pouvais distinguer ceux qu'une personne donnée recevait, ceux qu'elle envoyait... les suivre, aussi, pour savoir à qui un lien particulier était destiné...

Elle souffle rêveusement sur sa fourchetée de purée d'airelles.

\- Et en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- … Disons qu'à l'origine... je suis curieuse. Et puis, ça m'aidait bien dans mon boulot, aussi. [elle indique du menton des bouquins dans sa bibliothèque, tous semblant terriblement austères] Je suis psychologue. Ça aidait pas mal.

Duke jette un rire bref.

\- Tu trichais, en fait. Ton affection te permettait d'être efficace dans ton taf.

\- D'être **PLUS** efficace, Crocker, nuance. Je suis quand même bonne. … Dans mon taf.

Dans sa grande mansuétude, l'illusion fait mine de ne pas avoir remarqué le rajout tardif, mais son sourire en coin réapparaît néanmoins, et Aisling se renfrogne.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas faire comment ?

\- Eh bien, je dois réapprendre à ne pas fouiller dans le cœur de mes voisins tous les jours... et dans le cadre du boulot, j'ai quand même une formation, hein. [elle esquisse un sourire doux] Et puis je m'intéresse aux gens, de toutes façons.

Un silence, troublé uniquement par le bruit de fond de la télé en sourdine.

\- Tu as changé, depuis le collège.

\- … Plait-il ?

\- Tu étais complètement dans ton monde, tu semblais ne voir personne...

\- … et personne me voyait. Ouais, c'était l'idée.

Le collège, c'était là où son affection avait décidé d'entrer en jeu. Du jour au lendemain, tous ses camarades étaient liés entre eux, à leurs familles, à elle... Le temps qu'elle comprenne le sens de ces liens, elle avait aussi saisi les implications de ces savoirs : elle pouvait foutre un tel merdier dans la vie de tout un tas de gens... ou essayer de réparer les choses.

Devenir une miss ragots l'aurait à coup sûr rendue plus que populaire, alors... elle avait réfléchi. Elle avait étudié. Sa famille. Les professeurs. Ses camarades.

Ses camarades...

La tête d'Aisling se pose sur le dossier de son canapé, et elle en revoit deux avec une précision née du nombre de fois où elle les a observés -espionnés. Nathan et Duke. Crocker et Wuarnos. Le loyal bon et le séduisant voyou. Les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Un poil plus âgés qu'elle.

Suffisamment jolis garçons et charismatiques pour être matés même sans l'excuse des liens.

Mais...

Une fois qu'elle avait vu ceux-ci... elle avait été fascinée.

Le lien qui les unissait était épais, profond, tout autant que des liens familiaux, et suggérait quelque chose de profond, d'enraciné, de positif... à l'origine. Parce qu'il était endommagé, ô combien, lacéré, suintant, ne tenant plus qu'à un fil par endroits.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, entre tous, c'étaient ces deux là qui l'avaient le plus interpellée, mais ce qu'ils se faisaient l'avaient rendue malade.

Si Nathan faisait un pas vers lui, Duke pensait qu'il s'agissait de pitié ou de calcul.

Dès que Crocker tentait une vanne, Wuarnos le prenait personnellement.

Étant deux jeunes mâles virils typiques, ils ne montraient pas que leurs accrochages créaient des blessures autres que celles causées par leurs poings.

Aisling avait suivi, horrifiée et impuissante, à la dégradation inexorable de ce lien, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque impalpable.

Elle avait plus tard voué une reconnaissance intense à Audrey Parker pour avoir restauré ce lien, malgré...

\- Hey ! Tu t'es endormie ? Tu avais commencé une phrase et...

Aisling sursaute. Se passe une main sur le visage.

\- N-Non... Je réfléchissais.

Sourire sardonique pour visage démoniaque.

\- Tu ronflais.

\- … T'as de la chance d'être ce que tu es, Crocker, sinon, c'était ma main dans ton mufle cash.

\- Faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose d'être impalpable !

\- Crétin.

Pas vraiment fâchée, Aisling se lève, s'étire.

\- Bon, je bosse, moi, demain.

\- Le « moi », c'est dit pour me vexer ?

Une note de tension, légère, dans le ton.

Une pointe de douceur dans la réponse.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu es, mais je suis clairement pas ton ennemie, ok ?

L'apparition se lève à son tour, et se penche sur la jeune femme, pour murmurer :

\- T'as intérêt. Je suis un fantôme. Cherche-moi, et je viendrai te tirer les pieds la nuit.

\- … Crétin.

Double éclat de rire, et Aisling se dirige à grands pas vers la porte de sa chambre. Avant d'entrer, elle jette un coup d'œil vers l'arrière.

\- Bonne nuit...

\- Dors bien.

La porte se referme, et Duke perd son sourire de façade. Il se laisse tomber dans le canapé fatigué, contemple ses main, ses mâchoires se serrant convulsivement.

Mais bordel, qu'est-il ?

La porte se referme et Aisling perd son sourire de façade. Elle avance jusqu'à son lit, se laisse tomber dessus, sourcils froncés. Demain, il faudra parler à tante Gloria. Son regard dérive vers la porte.

\- Enfin. S'il est toujours là... Sinon, il faudra que je pense à consulter.


	4. 4

Foutus piafs.

Leurs cuicuis hystériques avaient réveillé Aisling 10 minutes avant son heure normale, et elle s'était trainée à la salle de bains pour se passer la tête sous l'eau afin de se remettre les idées en place... sans réel succès.

Il lui semblait bien qu'il y avait un truc... qu'elle devait se rappeler... mais quoi ?

Perplexe et un rien agacée, la jeune femme ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour aller se faire un café... et pousse un couinement épouvanté en constatant qu'il y a quelqu'un d'assis dans son canapé, pile face à elle.

.

Ah oui. C'était ça : le truc à se rappeler, c'était la possibilité de la présence de Duke.

\- Putain, Crocker, j'ai failli crever ! Tu peux pas ne pas te trouver en face de la porte sans préavis ? Le matin au réveil, ça fout les j'tons !

Le fantôme sourit avec satisfaction.

\- J'aime bien offrir des sensations fortes aux femmes.

\- Ouais ben j'espère que tu choisissais mieux les sensations offertes quand tu étais vivant, parce que là, c'était naze !

Il feint de réfléchir, le regard pétillant de malice.

\- Hmmmmm... Personne ne s'est jamais plaint, en tous cas.

.

Grommelant quelque chose comme "connard suffisant" entre ses lèvres, la brune se prépare un café et s'assied à table, évitant rageusement de regarder son "invité".

\- Tu boudes.

\- Ta gueule.

\- T'es toujours aussi aimable de bon matin ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as même pas un chat chez toi : ce sont des animaux qui aiment être traités avec délicatesse. Et on ne parlera même pas d'un mec...

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- Hey. Tu l'as mal pris ? ... Alleeeez. Je suis désolé. Tu vois ? Je m'excuse.

La jeune femme lève la main, paume levée en direction de l'homme qui se dirige vers elle.

\- Fous-moi la paix. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de mon café.

Alors que l'illusion s'accroupit puis s'appuie des deux coudes à la table en lui jetant son meilleur regard de chien battu, Aisling ferme les yeux et boit son jus de chaussettes en réfléchissant : "Pas moyen que j'aie, même un seul instant, pu souhaiter que Duke me dise ce genre de choses. Donc... Je ne suis peut-être pas totalement cinglée. Et c'est peut-être un fantôme. ... Après tout, il reste au moins un phénomène à Haven, à ma connaissance. Et il y a plein de gens, hors de cette ville, qui croient au paranormal. Donc..."

\- Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui, Crocker ? Pas moyen que tu viennes faire les consultations avec moi : secret médical.

Reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Tu pensais que je voudrais venir ? ... Je vais aller voir le Grey Gull. Je sais qu'il a été salement amoché, mais... je ne sais pas. Il me manque.

Il penche la tête de côté, regardant Aisling en biais.

\- ... Je suis pardonné ? Je te promets que je n'dirai plus de choses pouvant te heurter.

\- Fais pas de promesses que tu ne sauras pas tenir. ... Mais oui. Tu es pardonné.

.

.

Aisling avale la fin de son café rapidement, puis va se préparer, tout aussi vite. Quand elle ressort de sa chambre, elle a la surprise de voir Duke en train d'examiner sa bibliothèque, l'air un peu contrarié.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as ? On dirait une poule qui couve un œuf carré.

\- Ne rien pourvoir toucher, c'est pénible. Je me suis emmerdé comme un rat mort cette nuit. J'avais pas sommeil, mais j'ai pas pu bouquiner ou allumer la télé ou...

Calmement, Aisling appuie sur le bouton allumant sa télévision.

\- Quelle chaîne ? [au regard scrutateur de l'homme, elle hausse une épaule] Comme ça, si tu rentres avant moi, tu t'ennuieras moins.

\- … Un truc musical. Pas les infos ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Voilà. Heureux ?

Regard de velours.

\- Tu sais parler aux hommes, toi.

Regard au ciel.

\- Crétin.

.

.

Dehors, Aisling se tourne vers le fantôme, hésitante.

\- Alors.. A tout à l'heure ? … Si tu reviens pas, c'est que tu auras décidé de hanter le Grey Gull ?

L'homme esquisse un sourire en coin, secoue la tête.

\- Qui joue les crétines, maintenant ? A ce soir.

Rapidement, il s'éloigne et disparaît au coin de la rue. Une fois sûre qu'il a disparu, Aisling s'engouffre dans sa voiture et pianote fiévreusement sur son téléphone.

\- Tante Gloria ? Il faut absolument que je passe te voir. Mais genre... tout de suite. … Grave ? … Je n'sais pas trop. … J'arrive.


	5. 5

watch?v=smiFk6KHr_8&index=43&list=PLB389tjvlaEIXXPcVTsLTxWrhb-0prjAR

 **{While Your Lips Are Still Red}**

 **Sweet little words made for silence**  
 **Not so young, heartfelt love not heartache**  
 **Dark hair fall, catch in the wind**  
 **Light the way, the sight of a cold world**

 **Kiss,**  
 **While your lips are still red**  
 **While he's still in silent rest**  
 **While bosom is still untouched**  
 **Unveiled on another hair**  
 **While the hand's still without a tool**  
 **Drown into eyes while they're still blind**  
 **Love while the night still hides the withering dawn**

 **First day of love never comes back**  
 **A passion hour never a wasted one**  
 **The violin, the poet's hand**  
 **Every thawing heart plays your theme with care**

 **Kiss,**  
 **While your lips are still red**  
 **While he's still in silent rest**  
 **While bosom is still untouched**  
 **Unveiled on another hair**  
 **While the hand's still without a tool**  
 **Drown into eyes while they're still blind**  
 **Love while the night still hides the withering dawn**

 **Kiss,**  
 **While your lips are still red**  
 **While he's still in silent rest**  
 **While bosom is still untouched**  
 **Unveiled on another hair**  
 **While the hand's still without a tool**  
 **Drown into eyes while they're still blind**  
 **Love while the night still hides the withering dawn**

* * *

.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

Duke s'en était rendu compte dès que son regard s'était posé sur le squelette de ce qui était autrefois un de ses ports d'attache. Le Grey Gull n'était plus qu'une carcasse vide, branlante et... dangereuse, il s'en rendit compte quand un coup de vent acheva de décrocher un volet qui vint s'écraser à ses pieds. Machinalement, l'homme se jeta en arrière, avant de réaliser qu'il ne risquait rien.

.

Il laissa s'échapper tout une litanie de jurons, donna un coup de pied dans une pierre que celui-ci traversa, puis finit par se calmer tout seul, le cœur serré comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis son « retour ». Quel besoin avait-il eu, bordel, de revenir ici ? Chez Aisling, c'était dépourvu de choses pouvant lui rappeler tout ce qu'il avait perdu, dépourvu de toutes ces aspérités qui lui lacéraient l'âme., lui coupaient la respiration.

.

Rassemblant ses esprits avec un reniflement dédaigneux à son propre sujet -il n'avait PLUS de respiration, bon sang, comment pouvait-elle être coupée ?- Duke fit quelques pas et traversa le mur pour se trouver dans le bar. Plus rien n'était debout, il n'y avait plus de chaises... on avait du se servir : après tout les dégâts qu'avait subi Haven, le nécessaire avait fait défaut, et cette bâtisse abandonnée remplie de meubles même un peu branlants avait dû ressembler à quelque chose d'attirant. Mais cela rendait l'endroit... encore plus froid et déprimant, si cela était possible.

Rapidement, il ressortit et monta à l'étage.

Chez Audrey.

.

Passer la porte fut encore plus difficile que prévu.

Là, le sentiment de perte était encore plus fort : à la dévastation subie par le bâtiment s'ajoutait le manque d'Audrey. Que n'aurait-il donné pour la voir, juste la voir un instant... La gorge serrée, il posa sa main sur la porte pour se donner l'illusion d'entrer normalement, ferma les yeux, puis traversa.

.

.

\- Et voilà, tante Gloria. Je... ne sais pas quoi croire, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, du fantôme ou du fait d'entendre des voix. Je n'aimerais pas être devenue folle -enfin encore plus- mais je ne... souhaite à personne d'être un fantôme, alors... Tu en penses quoi ?

.

La vielle dame prend le temps d'examiner encore une fois les clichés qu'Aisling lui avait amenés.

.

\- J'en pense que ton cerveau ne présente aucun signe de dégénérescence, et que le fait que tu te demandes si tu n'es pas folle m'incline à penser que tu ne l'es pas. … Maintenant, les fantômes... [Gloria soupire] Pour quelqu'un qui a vécu les phénomènes, ça ne semble pas SI choquant, en fait. En fait, la chose la plus étonnante, c'est... pourquoi est-ce que tu le vois, toi, et pas Nathan, Dwight... moi ? Vous vous fréquentiez ?

.

La jeune femme pique un fard soudain.

.

\- N-non ! … Je le connaissais du collège, c'est tout. Et puis la ville n'est pas grande : on se saluait de la tête quand on se croisait, voilà. Mais c'est tout.

.

A son plus grand regret. Si elle réussissait à discuter avec Nathan, même de la pluie et du beau temps, quand elle le croisait, Duke lui était celé. Le mieux qu'elle ait jamais pu faire avait été de prendre un verre dans son bar avec des copines. L'une d'elles n'avait-elle pas fini dans le lit du filou, d'ailleurs ? … Peu importe.

.

\- J'ai aucune raison valable sur le pourquoi de la présence potentielle du fantôme chez moi. … Enfin, pas toujours, il n'est pas là, par exemple.

\- Et... Il t'a dit où il devait aller ?

\- Pas vraiment. En promenade ?

.

.

Duke stoppa, suffoqué.

C'était pire, mille fois pire, que ce qu'il avait craint. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Rien !

Le vide.

Tout, tout avait été emporté. Pas le moindre objet où rattacher un souvenir heureux. Des flashes l'emportèrent soudain plusieurs mois plus tôt, quand il avait loué l'appartement à Audrey, quand il avait malgré lui scellé leur amitié, quand tout avait commencé. Le sourire un peu méfiant de la jeune femme, puis sa manière hésitante de le regarder : ami ou... un peu plus ? Nathan. Le triangle amoureux qu'ils avaient formé avant que le duo ne lui offre son amitié.

Et comme d'habitude avec lui, le changement, en mal. Les décisions qui semblaient s'imposer et qui creusaient son être de plus en plus profond, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de lui qu'une mince pellicule, fine comme de la peau.

Le Croatoan, la délivrance dans l'acceptation de son destin.

Et puis... Audrey, encore. Qui fait remonter l'humanité en lui, celui qu'il était. Juste Duke Crocker, le filou.

Et puis Nathan. Qui avait fini le travail, parce qu'il fallait bien le faire. Mais... sa voix brisée, à la fin...

.

Ne supportant plus cet endroit, le fantôme fait demi-tour et sort en courant, descend les escaliers, freine des quatre fers, essuie ses yeux, incrédule.

Là, droit devant, le regard fixé sur lui...

.

\- Nathan ?

.

.

Aisling ferme sa voiture et se dirige vers son appartement.

L'idée de Gloria fait son chemin dans son esprit : essayer de voir si Duke peut entrer en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre, éventuellement au moyen de PVE* et vérifier ainsi un réel... phénomène de hantise. Mais : et après ? S'il s'avère que c'est le cas, on fait quoi, on appelle un exorciste ?

Arrivée à ces réflexions, la jeune femme ouvre la porte de son appartement... et reste tétanisée sur le seuil.

.

Tout est sens dessus dessous. Les tiroirs au sol. Les coussins éventrés. Les tableaux renversés, le frigo ouvert et son contenu au sol. La porte ouverte sur sa chambre montre le même spectacle, et est ce que ce ne sont pas des marques de coups dans la porte ?

Et au milieu du désastre, il y a Duke, qui tourne vers elle un visage de marbre et des yeux d'un noir absolu.

.

\- Ah oui, peut-être que l'exorciste ne sera pas de trop au final...

.

Dans un silence oppressant, l'apparition fait un pas vers elle.

* * *

Le **phénomène de voix électronique** désigne la présence sur un enregistrement audio d'un message linguistique (généralement un seul mot ou une phrase très courte) de provenance inconnue, distingué parmi le bruit blanc d'un enregistrement.

Les causes proposées sont nombreuses : occultes ou paranormales (voix d'esprits, psychokinèse), psychologique (paréidolie) ou physique (interférences, artéfact).


	6. 6

.

 _Et au milieu du désastre, il y a Duke, qui tourne vers elle un visage de marbre et des yeux d'un noir absolu._

 _._

 _\- Ah oui, peut-être que l'exorciste ne sera pas de trop au final..._

.

Dans un silence oppressant, l'apparition fait un pas vers elle.

Aisling recule d'autant, levant les mains, paumes vers l'avant et laissant tomber clés et sac.

.

\- Wow... Duke ? On se calme, mon vieux. Je suis pas ton ennemie, je te l'ai déjà dit.

.

Un autre pas.

Aisling recule encore, se retrouvant dans le couloir. Sa voix prend une intonation vaguement suppliante.

.

\- S'il te plait... Ton évolution en esprit frappeur me plait pas du tout... Surtout si tu envisages de ME frapper ! Duke !

\- Il est là ?

.

L'apparition et la jeune femme sont surpris tous les deux. Ils le montrent de façon différente, la brune en sursautant de façon presque comique, et le fantôme en tournant lentement son visage inexpressif vers le nouveau venu, malgré le mur qui les sépare.

On pourrait penser qu'un type au physique de catcheur chaussé de brodequins de chantier ferait du bruit non ? Il faut croire que Dwight est un cas spécial. Il se rapproche d'Aisling en roulant des épaules et en regardant autour de lui d'un air méfiant.

.

\- Gloria m'a appelé. ... Je ne sais pas si elle te l'a dit mais, moi aussi je l'ai vu, après sa... après sa mort. Mais c'était avant la disparition de la vieille armurerie, alors elle voulait savoir si j'en étais encore capable après la disparition des phénomènes. ... Il est visible, là ?

\- ... Moi, je le vois. Mais il est encore dans l'appartement, donc tu n'es pas dans le bon angle.

\- Ok. [l'homme s'approche] Et pourquoi tu as l'air effrayée ? Gloria m'a dit que... Oh putain !

\- Tu le vois, ou c'est juste l'état de mon appart qui te fait cet effet ?

\- ... Je le vois pas mais... je ressens quelque chose. ... Et faut que tu arrêtes de recevoir n'importe quel type chez toi, c'est définitif.

\- Hey !

.

Dwight fait quelques pas prudents dans l'appartement, essayant de ne pas écraser de bibelots ni de coussins, suivi du regard par Aisling. Elle se mord les lèvres quand il se rapproche de Duke et, curieusement, l'apparition recule d'un pas et déglutit, serrant et desserrant les poings convulsivement. Pas d'agressivité dans le mouvement : juste une nervosité presque tangible.

.

Dwight tend une main et en effleure l'impalpabilité du fantôme avant d'annoncer d'un ton calme :

.

\- Là. Il est là, pas vrai ?

.

Un sourire tremblant joue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle ose entrer à son tour. Quant au fantôme... le noir reflue soudain dans son regard, et celui qu'il lance à l'ancien nettoyeur est tellement empli de reconnaissance qu'il en est poignant.

Aisling finit par répondre, la voix nouée :

.

\- Oui... Tu l'as trouvé... Comment ?

.

Dwight hausse les épaules, comme si tout coulait de source.

.

\- J'en sais rien. Je le sens là. [il regarde dans le vide, plus ou moins en direction du visage de Duke] Salut. ... Alors, c'est toi qui as mis tout ce foutoir ? [son ton devient sévère] Aisling, ça arrive souvent ? Gloria ne m'a pas parlé de poltergeist, juste d'apparition.

\- C'est la première fois que ça arrive... et ce n'est peut-être pas lui. Un cambriolage, quelque chose comme...

\- C'est moi.

.

La voix de Duke est creuse, tout comme le regard qu'il jette à Aisling.

.

\- Je suis désolé.

.

Brusquement, il se dirige vers la porte à grandes enjambées nerveuses. La jeune femme fait deux pas vers lui, l'empêchant de passer, pose les mains sur ses hanches.

.

\- Hey ! Tu n'comptes pas me laisser ranger ce foutoir toute seule, j'imagine, Crocker ? [l'apparition se fige] Parce que si c'est le cas, je trouve que c'est vraiment gonflé de ta part.

\- ... [ses yeux se plissent légèrement, cherchant le piège] Je ne serai pas très utile, tu sais.

\- Dwight m'aidera physiquement, et toi... toi tu feras le soutien moral. Deal ?

.

Les yeux couleur whisky de la jeune femme s'accrochent à ceux de Duke. Il l'observe en silence quelques instants, puis acquiesce.

.

\- Deal.

\- Par-fait !

\- ... Dites... Je suppose que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre pour savoir si je veux aider à ranger tout ce bordel ?

\- Nan, Dwight. T'es le bon gars au bon moment. Désolée. ... Mais si tu veux, je t'invite à déjeuner. [un temps] Léger, hein, j'ai plus grand chose au frigo, curieusement.


	7. 7

Curieusement...

Ce fut presque une bonne journée.

Après le repas -léger donc, une partie du contenu du frigo étant répandue par terre et irrémédiablement hors d'état d'être mangée- Aisling et Dwight avaient rangé. L'ancien nettoyeur avait l'habitude de ce genre de choses, et son calme faisait tache d'huile. La jeune femme faisait l'intermédiaire entre les deux hommes et, au bout d'un petit moment, tous trois plaisantèrent, même.

.

Légèrement. Sans vouloir tenter le diable.

.

Duke demanda comment allait Lizzie, et Dwight s'enthousiasma sur tous les progrès de l'enfant qui lui avait été rendue. Comment il reconstruisait leur avenir. Il tut les tests que Gloria avait pratiqués sur le petit miracle, et qui avaient démontré sans doute possible que l'enfant était humaine. Il tut aussi sa reconnaissance à l'égard du fantôme pour lui avoir donné la marche à suivre pour permettre à son enfant de rester. Mais elle existait bel et bien, et l'ancien membre de la Garde entendait bien payer la dette qu'il estimait avoir contractée.

Ils reparlèrent des phénomènes, sans vouloir s'étendre sur les plus malsains, revenant sur ceux qui étaient drôles ou légers.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, quand Dwight repartit, l'ambiance était au beau fixe, et l'appartement avait repris son apparence habituelle, modulo la trace des poings de Duke dans une des portes.

.

.

Aisling se laisse tomber sur une chaise.

\- Pfiouh ! J'ai cru qu'on n'en verrait pas le bout. Heureusement que Dwight était là pour aider, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. A différents points de vue.

.

Le ton de la voix, bien trop calme pour l'apparition, fait tiquer la jeune femme.

.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Il a aidé à ranger, certes... et s'il n'avait pas été là, en premier lieu, j'aurais... j'aurais sans doute tenté de te faire du mal. [il pousse un soupir] Même mort, je suis dangereux. Je suis vraiment...

.

Sans lui laisser le temps de commencer à ressasser, Aisling le coupe :

.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? ... Tu es parti à peu près normal, et au retour, tu passes en berserker. Tu as vu quelque chose de... pas bon, au Grey Gull ?

Le fantôme se détourne, va regarder par la fenêtre et, pendant un instant, Aisling se dit qu'il ne va pas répondre. Puis :

\- J'ai croisé Nathan.

.

.

 _Le fantôme du filou descend en courant les escaliers, la vision brouillée par les larmes, au point qu'il ne voit la personne devant lui qu'au dernier moment._

 _Il freine, ahuri._

 _._

 _\- Nathan ?_

 _._

 _Nathan ne répond pas. Son regard bleu cobalt passe au travers Duke et fixe ce qui reste du bar, son corps plus rigide que la pierre. Le fantôme commence à paniquer quand il s'aperçoit que son ami ne respire pas._

 _._

 _Putain, espèce de con, tu nous fais quoi ?_

 _._

 _Il franchit rageusement les quelques pas les séparant l'un de l'autre, tente de prendre l'autre homme aux épaules... et le traverse._

 _._

 _Non, non, NON ! Nathan bordel ! Respire ! Res..._

 _._

 _Une larme coule lentement sur la joue du policier, vite suivie d'une autre, et il reprend sa respiration dans un hoquet douloureux. Crocker écarquille les yeux et recule d'un pas, atrocement gêné._

 _._

 _\- Allez, me fais pas ça... Je sais jamais quoi faire quand les gens pleurent. S'il te plait..._

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment continuer sans vous._

 _\- ..._

 _\- J'essaie, tu sais. J'ai promis à Audrey d'être heureux, pour elle. Pour ce qu'elle a fait. Pour les sacrifices qu'elle a -que nous avons- faits. ... Pour toi aussi. Mais... [il ferme les yeux, serrant les mâchoires] Mais vous me manquez. Parfois, je voudrais... Je préfèrerais être mort, disparu avec vous._

 _\- Arrête tes conneries._

 _._

 _Le ton glacial n'atteint pas Nathan, tout juste referme t-il son blouson sur lui, saisi par un brusque courant d'air frais. Il continue :_

 _._

 _\- Je revis le moment où... je t'ai tué. Toutes les nuits. Je sens ton corps contre le mien, ton pouls qui s'affole. Je sens que tu te retiens de te débattre, je sens que tu as peur... [la voix devient rauque] Je sens le moment où la vie quitte ton corps et où, putain, je ne dois PAS te ranimer alors que mon foutu boulot est de sauver les gens ! [après avoir presque crié les derniers mots, il se calme un peu] On n'a pas toujours... été amis tous les deux. Mais... je n'aurais jamais, jamais voulu être la cause de ta mort._

 _\- Mais bordel, la cause de ma mort, ce n'est pas toi ! C'est le Croatoan ! C'est Mara ! C'est moi parce que je suis revenu ! C'est... [Duke lève les mains au ciel] J'en sais rien ! Mais même si tu es celui qui m'as tué... ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je suis mort._

 _._

 _Sans l'entendre, Nathan se dirige vers le Gull. Duke se déplace pour qu'il ne le traverse pas, et ne peut manquer l'éclat fiévreux des yeux de son ami alors qu'il murmure :_

 _._

 _\- Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps..._

.

.

\- ... Et donc ?

\- Et donc, il ne va pas bien. Il se rend responsable de ma mort et... [l'illusion se met à faire les cent pas dans le salon] et il devrait pas aller voir un psy ? Il a quand même tué quelqu'un, il a sans doute besoin d'aide.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il a un thérapeute. Ce n'est pas moi, en tous cas. Mais il y en a d'autres, en ville. ... [Aisling tapote sa lèvre de son index] En tous cas, on sait pourquoi il ne peut pas te voir, ni même te ressentir comme le fait Dwight.

\- Oh ?

\- Culpabilité. Je ne sais même pas si jeter SON appartement au sol pourrait le déciller.

.

Duke arrête brusquement ses déambulations... se tourne vers Aisling, ses yeux brusquement étrécis :

\- ... Ce qui nous amène à une question pertinente : pourquoi est-ce que TOI, tu me vois, entre tous les habitants de Haven ?

.

.

Et meeeeeeeerde...


	8. 8

_._

 _Duke arrête brusquement ses déambulations... se tourne vers Aisling, ses yeux brusquement étrécis :_

 _\- ... Ce qui nous amène à une question pertinente : pourquoi est-ce que TOI, tu me vois, entre tous les habitants de Haven ?_

 _._

 _Et meeeeeeeerde..._

.

Aisling rentre la tête dans les épaules.

.

\- Mais... J'en sais rien moi ! [elle regarde l'homme avec une petite grimace, consciente que ça ne lui suffirait sans doute pas] ... Peut-être que... moi, j'avais confiance en toi, je ne l'ai jamais perdue même quand... même quand tu étais passé... Hm. ... Et je ne t'ai pas vu mourir, donc ça joue peut-être. Mais, hé, je suis pas spécialiste du paranormal ! Je m'y connais pas du tout, même.

.

Le regard de Duke se fait un peu moins suspicieux.

.

\- ... Je vois. ... Hey, tu sais que je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider ?

.

.

\- Hem. Seth Byrne ? ... Désolée de vous déranger. Aisling Ashkevron. ... Non, on ne se connait pas, mais nous av... ions un ami commun. Enfin, trois. Duke Crocker, Nathan Wuarnos et Audrey Parker. ... Oui, je suis de Haven. ... Oui, ça va. ... Non, il n'y a plus de... de phénomènes. ... C'est un peu long à expliquer. Mais, j'aurais besoin de vous, par contre. ... Oui. Voilà : je voudrais savoir, les phénomènes de... hantise, c'est fréquent ? Vous en avez déjà vu ? ... Oui ? Et ils étaient sérieux ou bien... Oh, ok. Vous avez été un témoin direct, bien bien.

.

Elle se racle la gorge.

.

\- Et, je veux dire... il y a une explication ? Tout le monde ne devient pas un... un fantôme, non ? Pourquoi certains... Oh, attendez, je note. [la jeune femme se lève, va prendre de quoi écrire, puis se met à griffonner frénétiquement] Donc... Des objets personnels qui peuvent servir... d'"entraves" ? Des choses laissées en plan... [elle marque un temps, hoche la tête] Ok... ... et une mort violente. Je vois, oui. Ok. ... Non, non, je suis juste en train de... d'écrire un papier pour le "Haven Herald". On recrute de nouveaux journalistes. ... Voilà. Je vous remercie de vos gentilles réponses : vous êtes bien le spécialiste qu'il me fallait. ... Oui, bonne journée M. Byrne. ... Seth, oui. [sourire dans le téléphone] Au revoir !

.

La jeune femme raccroche, étudie sa liste quelques secondes avant de regarder Duke.

.

\- Tu vois quelque chose qui aurait pu être une "entrave" pour ton âme ? ... Le Gull, ok. Autre chose ?

\- ... [Duke réfléchit, fronçant les sourcils] Le journal des Crocker. Mon bateau. ... [il hésite, puis crache] Mon couteau. [un silence, puis d'une voix plus calme] Et puis... Nathan, Dwight, Gloria... Audrey.

.

Aisling note, tapote le papier du bout de son stylo.

.

\- Hé bien...Nathan, Dwight et Gloria... ils sont là. Audrey... [elle a une petite grimace] ... Là, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de... Enfin... Bref. On va tenter de trouver les trucs strictement matériels : ton journal et... et ton couteau. Dwight saura peut-être où les trouver. Et sinon... il faudra passer par Nathan.

.

Le fantôme secoue la tête, lentement.

.

\- Je.. ne tiens pas à ce que Nathan sache... pour moi. Il n'était vraiment pas bien tout à l'heure, et je me demande si ça ne le renforcerait pas dans son truc.

.

Aisling le dévisage, surprise par son ton hésitant.

.

\- Tu veux que je demande à Dwight s'il peut essayer de le faire parler un peu ?

\- ... [regard vaguement goguenard] Si tu veux...

\- Hey, il est vachement plus fin qu'il n'y parait au premier coup d'œil, je te signale !

\- Non mais je sais bien... ... Bah, fais comme tu le sens. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais être utile, pas vrai ?

.

La jeune femme soupire, ancre son regard whisky dans les yeux noirs de l'apparition.

.

\- Arrête de tout prendre de traviole. J'essaie de faire au mieux. ... Tu veux qu'on aille voir si le Cape Rouge est une de tes entraves ? Qui sait, peut-être que tu ressentiras quelque chose, là-bas ?

.

Duke l'observe un moment, puis un sourire curieusement affectueux parait sur ses lèvres.

.

\- Non. Tu as l'air crevée. Je vais y aller seul : toi, tu te reposes.

\- La dernière fois que tu es sorti sans chaperon, tu as cassé ma maison. Je suis dubitative quant à ton idée...

.

Le fantôme a un rire bref.

.

\- Je me laisserai pas... avoir.. deux fois. ... C'est dit, j'y vais.

.

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il esquisse un signe d'au revoir désinvolte et quitte la pièce, en sifflotant pour marquer sa bonne humeur.

.

.

Dès qu'il est sorti, les épaules de Duke s'affaissent.

Aisling a raison : qui sait dans quel état il risque de revenir du port ? Curieusement, la présence de la psychologue semble avoir un effet lénifiant sur son caractère emporté... et elle est gentille. Lui faire du mal est impensable.

Il se retourne, tenté d'aller la chercher, au final... mais non : elle l'aide déjà suffisamment. Elle a l'air crevée. Il ira seul.

.

.

Dès que Duke est sorti, les épaules d'Aisling s'affaissent.

Elle ne sait pas comment elle a réussi à mentir à quelqu'un d'aussi doué pour reconnaitre les signes que Duke. Mais il le fallait.

Comment pourrait-elle lui dire que, selon Seth, il suffit parfois qu'une personne s'accroche au souvenir d'un disparu, au-delà de toute logique ou raison, pour que le fantôme de celui-ci apparaisse ?

Comment lui dire que c'est SA faute, s'il est coincé ici ?

.

La jeune femme pose son visage dans ses mains, anéantie.


End file.
